


Insomnia/失眠症

by Helamine



Series: Between the World and Us [2]
Category: The Equalizer (Movies), Virtuosity (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Crossover, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 十年前，减刑失败的帕克被迫接受了研究所的一项新任务，再也没有见过Sid 6.7。在麦考尔真正确认死亡的两年后，迈尔斯在街上捡到了一个长得与他一模一样的人。
Relationships: Miles Whittaker/Parker Barnes, Robert McCall/Miles Whittaker
Series: Between the World and Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959544





	Insomnia/失眠症

**Author's Note:**

> *年下是左位，延续了一些《后青春期记事》的私设  
> *完结前会对正文不定期删改

酒店经理屏着呼吸，脊背僵硬，他捏着那把汗湿得要滑脱出手的钥匙，在涤纶衣角上来回擦拭。枪口抵了抵后腰，他不敢回头，也不敢停下脚步，仿佛身后那两个举着警官证的持枪男子会生吃了他似的。“快走。”那个声音警告他。

他们路过大堂里坐着瞌睡的保安，经理的尖头皮鞋踢了踢保安的裤脚，但无济于事，他反而被推得踉跄一下。他们在晃着头呓语的大块头旁边停留了几秒，一旦保安醒了，额头的血窟窿立刻奉上。过道里静悄悄的，除了老旧的中央空调在运转，经过510室听到年轻女人放爵士乐，508室的新婚夫妇在哄哭泣的婴儿……他低下头，故意摆弄那串钥匙，弄出互相碰撞的响声。

果然，警官们不耐烦了：“停下。”

“我是在找那间房的钥匙！”

“告诉我房间号，然后给我那串该死的东西，别想着拖延时间——”

走廊尽头的水流声越来越近了，听声音已经满得溢出了水池，从半人高洗手台落下的小瀑布在地砖上积起了水潭，他们的房间铺得不太平整，门口地势稍高一些。经理趁他们专心听声，悄悄取下胸牌放进口袋，上面写着：“绿地酒店”，“艾伦·辛格 经理”，一串办公室电话号码。他幼小的女儿才三岁，而今晚过后他可能就要丢掉这份来之不易的工作。工作——想到这里，他的心脏又狠狠地抽动两下，“你们要找什么？”

他得到一个粗声粗气的回答：“别管那么多！”

他们挨近那扇新漆的木门，经理盯着猫眼下那幅恶俗的简笔画，上周检查时还没有醉酒的客人在上面乱涂。那是个潦草的微笑表情，可能是哪个拙劣地模仿基斯·杰斯帕森的小孩。一股怪异的腥味儿和着黄色灯光从门缝里一起溜出来。

“钥匙。”警官说。

他积攒了一些勇气，“可、可是，先生，我们有规定……”经理举起双手，试图向他们转过身来，被后脑勺突然的凉意吓得在原地哆嗦，“我不能透露客户信息……我已经两个月没领到工资了，先生，先……您……我要看您的……”

“什么？”两人看着他，个子矮的那个把武器对准了门锁，眼睛还瞅着经理稀疏的头顶和汗津津的额头。

“我要看您的搜查令。”他终于吐了出来，呼出憋在胸膛的半口气。

“我们没有那种鬼东西，”另一个亲切地说，“我给你指条明路，拿营业执照跟我们换搜查令，你想继续干下去吗？你不喜欢这份工作？如果你还想着保护你的客户，就乖乖给我们开门，他死在这里整个酒店都要完蛋——那混蛋给了多少小费，买到你这么一条忠诚的狗？”

这回轮到他反问了：“什么？”辛格经理抬了抬下巴，居高临下地瞧着矮个的蒙面人（他比高个子身形小一圈，起不到威慑作用），血液涌进他的大脑，他压着怒气，喉咙里不住地发出嗬嗬声：“您请我帮忙，就不要侮辱我的人格和职业素养。”

“没人请你‘帮忙’，”矮个子讥笑道，“是这间509？你可以滚了，和芭比娃娃玩去吧！”说罢，他对准锁孔扣动扳机，辛格吓得往旁边一缩，生怕弹壳和火花弹到他身上。隔壁房客的尖叫像是与辛格的嘴一起被捂住了，挟持他的高个警官在墙后等了几秒，拉住浑身发软的经理挡在身前冲了进去。

“什么都没有！”里面的人用俄语暴躁地吼道。

“搜搜浴室！”他说，松开了手上捂嘴的力道，“你们会在房间里做地道吗？”

“什么？”辛格发着抖问。

“地道！暗门！地下室！”警官在他耳边大喊，震得脑子嗡嗡作响。他几乎被一起拖到了浴室，水流的声音就是从这里传来的：染血的毛巾，镊子，一卷用剩的绷带，一截西装裤粗暴裁下来的布料，全泡在水池里，浴帘扯了一半，摇摇欲坠地挂在上面，水漫得到处都是。矮个子推开磨砂玻璃窗，窗台上还有半个没被水冲掉的脚印，他拿枪口指着外面：“他跑了。”

“耶稣基督！”辛格绝望地大叫，“他还没有一半的房费没付！”

“但你可以拿走他的押金！安静点，好吗？”高个子显然也好不到哪去，居然当着“人质”的面拽下了面罩，露出一张憋得通红的长脸和乱蓬蓬的白金色短发，他跺脚的方式像穿着银灰色西装而不是洗得发白的大码牛仔裤。辛格奇异地盯着他看，他发了会儿脾气，把空了的沐浴露洗发水洗手液瓶子扫到地上，意识到同伴和人质的视线，恶狠狠地盯回去：“你在看什么？不是叫你滚吗？”

艾伦·辛格点点头，一边迈开腿向后退，差点在门口滑跤。他飞快地消失了。

这回他换了更短的路走，看见不称职的保安甚至趴在桌上睡了，他又踢又拽，咬着牙揪住那只肥耳朵威胁：“快去报警！”男人骂骂咧咧掏出对讲机。他冲出大门，险些撞到玻璃。509的房客受了伤，还从五楼跳了下去，现在估计还在沥青路面或者哪个倒霉车主的车顶上趴着流血，恐怕已经粉身碎骨。经理绕过拐角，蹑手蹑脚地在几辆并排停放的私家车后擦着行进。

一个身形高大的男人掠过他的视野，行动敏捷轻巧，辛格只看见一个背影。“那必然不是509！”他暗自思忖，“但也不像那两个冒充警察的歹徒——谁说警察就不是作恶的歹徒了呢？但高个儿的那个又生疏得像门外汉……”等看见高大的男人淹没在远处闪烁的红色光晕里，他才磨磨蹭蹭从后头出来，跑到509浴室窗户正对的下方，检查砸凹了车顶的可怜的奔驰：它被撞得面目全非，连玻璃都不翼而飞，却没有任何血迹。

“见鬼！”辛格踹了一脚车门，疼得一屁股坐在地上吸气，手却摸到什么黏糊糊的液体，仿佛有生命似的在他的手掌、地面和裤子之间缓慢地流动，借着月光只能看到银亮的粒子。他活动黏在一起的食指和中指，液体几乎停滞地吞食着他的手。他鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了舔，整个眉毛眼睛都皱在一起。

迟来的警笛越来越近。

时间没到深夜，街上已经行人稀少，男人闯进一家灯全关着的服装店，他自己身上是一套正式到滑稽的制服，高饱和的蓝色皮革，长到膝盖的皮靴，甚至还有一顶硬挺的大檐帽。女人穿着睡裙从里屋冲出来，手电筒开到最亮对着他乱照：“我们已经关门了！你再不出去，我就叫我丈夫了，他有枪！”

男人高举双手：“我需要帮助，女士。”

“另找别人吧！”店主警惕地后退两步，回到门后的阴影里，露出一双疲惫又紧张地瞪大的圆眼。男人没再理她，在密集的塑料模特和乱糟糟的衣服之间仓皇地转了几圈，像只戴着项圈却没了牵绳的大型犬似的，直到他的视线扫描过每一排衣架，才有些困惑地停住了——这是家女装店。

他别无他法，抓过一件看上去朴素点的牛仔外套（不像别的挂了叮叮当当的金属链外饰），开始手忙脚乱地把自己从那套显眼的制服里剥出来。女人还在暗暗计算这件事会让店里赔掉多少钱，她眯着眼，干脆抱起手臂，旁观这个不速之客脱掉看着就热得要流汗的皮衣，只剩一件松垮得露出胸膛和臂膀上大片黝黑皮肤的白色背心，再艰难地缩进那件女式短外套。

“仓库里有更大的码。”她把手电筒放在收银柜台上，消失在门后，光束仍直对着他。

男人在静默中一动不动，低垂着头。没过多久，她带着一堆衣服回来了：长风衣，黑色机车服，无袖短衫，甚至还有一条V领的长裙，嵌着银光闪闪的亮片。她一一拆掉塑料袋，专业地在桌上摆好排开，把那条连衣裙放在他手边最近的位置。男人没对她的恶作剧表现出任何不自在，只默不作声地挑走了最中性化、又能容下他身量的军绿色风衣，立起衣领，把拉链拉到最高，他现在不像威风凛凛的老式骑警了，说是走投无路的通缉犯似乎也说得通。

女人有些尴尬的失望，看到他留下的两张富兰克林才缓和了脸色。“艰难的夜晚，是吧，长官？”店主打了个哈欠，显然是把他当成手电筒照了照不远处绿地大楼上混乱的人影，“有个人跳楼，居然找不到尸体。真是怪事。”

她一转头，男人已经不见了。

警笛声终于真正到达了现场。他们趁着黑暗冲进室内停车场，“该死的！我就知道！”高个子男人坐进副驾驶，脱掉头套，狠狠地踹了一脚地垫。他进来前正好开始下雨，雨具显然没有携带的必要，他把淋湿黏在身上的这套便宜货脱到一半，想起车里还有别人，又尴尬地穿了回去。

“我们还有机会，林登梅尔博士，”司机边不太熟练地发动车子，边张望他们所在的废弃场地，只有几辆像做了沙浴的二手汽车歪歪斜斜地横在角落，“不同于其他模组，帕克·巴恩斯有生物特征。如果出动其他硬件……”

“他还是个人类的时候就杀了Sid 6.7，”林登梅尔阴沉着脸，他的脸呈现出一种憋着什么的深色，下一秒就要为停车场飞扬的尘土咳嗽得停不下来，“那是完成度最高的硬件，除了不太听话。相比起来他只是个激情杀人的罪犯！”

“但Sid 6.7的几百个杀人犯意识的刑期加起来都能等到新纪元了。”

“不同个体的时间怎么能叠加？”博士抬高了一边眉毛，在他看来，司机的建议如同一篇逻辑苍白的学生习作，“帕克可能带走了几个核心模块，还有那位犯罪心理学教授，他们十几年前就是好搭档，如果他们泄密……”

“向谁？”

“潜在的竞争对手。”

“我们不是为政府工作吗？”

林登梅尔生生止住了话题。华盛顿特区的夜晚仍然明亮，远处高架的路灯像串在线绳上的珠子，和多年前Sid 6.7所见的景象相比变了不少，但内核仍然是那些，新建的高楼用的也是同样的材料。研究所已经很多年没有把他的模块放进系统了，现在的系统加了指纹和虹膜认证，他没有权力一个人给Sid放风。

后座传来一声突然的巨响。两人都停顿了一下，司机差点急停熄火，手掌狠狠碾了下喇叭，“狗娘养的！”他骂道。

“注意语言。”博士说。

“哦，你要为这扣我钱？”他往窗外啐了一口，“你心血来潮添的麻烦，我该要多少？五百？我觉得五百很合理。”

“除非你能从那个傻瓜口中套出什么，证明自己不是个只会敲诈的废物，”林登梅尔瞪着眼睛，司机以为他要抢自己的方向盘，“他手上沾了纳米机器群，肯定接触过帕克。停车。”

两人下车，把后备箱里的人拽下来，摘掉刚刚还在司机头上、现在反戴着的黑色头套。林登梅尔示意司机先别揭掉辛格嘴上的胶布，威胁他这里是郊外，大喊大叫只会引来野兽和坏蛋，而他们不会优先给不重要的人松绑。

辛格惊恐地摇了摇头又点了点头。

“家人？孩子？”

“一……不，不，没有。”他犹豫了一下，好在林登梅尔博士只是随口一问，并没有注意到。

“509的房客，帕克·巴恩斯。你认识他？”

辛格瞪圆了眼睛，眼神很快游离起来，发出呜呜的声音，司机上前扒着他的脸撕胶布，疼得辛格五官扭曲地皱在一起。“不认识！真的不认识！”

“但你手上有他的‘血’。”司机善意提醒道。林登梅尔的鞋尖重重踢上司机的膝盖，后者在疼痛下很快闭嘴，“他住进酒店的时候有没有带人？”

“什么？这个你应该问值班的前台……两个！一共两个人！一男一女！”

两人交换眼神，这说明麦迪逊女士——那个犯罪心理学专家确实和他在一起，浴室里沾血的毛巾想必就是她的。

“他提了什么特殊要求？”

“他在前台并没有多作停留，”辛格往他皱巴的衬衣领上瞟了一眼，“从他进来，我就在注意他，因为他一个黑人，却带着个漂亮的白人妞进来，那女的看着还很正派……你们为什么要找这个人？”辛格咽了咽口水，不敢眨眼，“那是你老婆？”

司机忍不住叫道，“蠢货，你值班的时候打量女人就是想和她们上床？”

“当然没有！”

“说点别的什么有用信息。”林登梅尔借着月光看了看表，什么也看不清，他悻悻放下手腕。

“他们……他们……他们没进电梯。”

“显而易见，”司机没精打采，“如果进了电梯可能就亲起来了，扒掉衣服，把手伸进那女人的胸罩，你是想这么说？”

“我真的什么都没看见，我去露天停车场的时候摔倒了，才碰到了这玩意，”辛格背过去，向他们展示背后绑在一起的摊开的手掌，指缝里还有一点蓝色的液体，“这个有毒吗？我会不会已经被腐蚀了？要截肢吗？”

“你手很疼？”

“不……不疼。”辛格嗫嚅道。他又动了动手指，想起刚刚还舔了一点，决定先不说实话。

“当然不会疼，你的手又不是玻璃。”林登梅尔冷声道，“麦克，把他搬进去。”名为麦克的司机吃力地拖着辛格不断弹动乱踢的腿脚，捡起经理踢掉的一只皮鞋咬牙切齿地拍了拍他惊恐的脸。“我们去哪？”

“最近的实验室，回车上说地址，”林登梅尔从皮夹里抽出五百扔给他，“回市里前先加个油。”

* * *

阴云在头顶压了一天，直到半夜雨点才倾泻下来。

迈尔斯把电脑包背在胸前，推开咖啡馆的门，女服务员坐在柜台里，见他来了连眼皮都没抬。他在校外租了公寓，楼下就有自习室，此时塞满了期末周熬夜的大学生，咖啡味冲得人头脑发晕；但两个路口外这家像是即停即走汽车咖啡站的小店永远没多少人，他没钱的话还可以什么也不点地枯坐。服务员半耷着眼，砰地把杯子放在桌上，吓了他一跳：“送你的。”最便宜的、什么也没加的美式，苦得他皱了皱鼻子。

咖啡因没能让他浆糊一样的大脑清醒起来，艺术史文献的满版字母像扭曲的黑蚁在干涸的头骨孔眼里爬进爬出，他用荧光标记在上面划了半天，论文还停在大纲进度，就算泄愤式地按住某个键打进几页无意义的重复字符，最后还得屈辱地一一删掉。

“我想要杯水。”他朝柜台里喊道。女服务员拎着玻璃杯过来，里面还漂着两片柠檬干，艳红的指甲敲了敲桌子，“泡得太差？”

“没有没有，免费就是最好的。”这是实话。

她哼了一声，意思是“算你识相”，又哼着歌扭着腰坐回属于她的位置。

迈尔斯坐不住，把那只玻璃杯逆时针顺时针转了两圈，用吸管戳那片棕黄色的柠檬，又想起什么抹掉杯壁上的指纹印。他从早上起床开始就不对劲：早交了半个月房租，少带颜料，把新买的袜子随手丢进垃圾桶里，今天可能不是他的幸运日，直到他躺在床上成功入睡，霉运才会悄悄走开。金属小勺和骨瓷撞击的声音吵得小憩的店主青筋直凸，“安静点，男孩！”他大叫，“不然就滚出去冷静冷静！”

他几乎是求之不得地走了，顺手“借”走门口伞架上的长柄伞，它躺在那儿整整几个月也无人寻回。从店里出来，往相反的方向走。雨季水位上涨，走在河道边上有种水随时会漫上来没过脚踝的错觉，这下面、桥洞下的阴影靠阶梯和上面正常的人类世界相连接，小时候的迈尔斯想过，如果死去的灵魂从河流的远方漂来，会不会在人们看不见的这里短暂地停留。但通常这儿只有流浪汉，除了雨季——他们会寻找更干燥舒适的地方。

只有一次他撞见过一个受了伤的少年，看稚嫩的五官甚至比他年纪还小，那孩子动弹不了，只能动动嘴唇，用沙哑的嗓音指使他去药店买消毒水和绷带，“不要报警！”他说。迈尔斯小跑着去了，回来的时候不见人影，细长的血迹一直延伸到水里。

他远远地看到一个阴影坐在桥下的角落，几乎立刻想到那个少年，倘若他还活着的话……但那样的姿势不是一个与他年龄相仿的少年通常会用的，阴影丧气地垂着头，两条长腿无所适从地平放在潮湿的水泥面上，如果不是中枪，就是睡着了；不知道他的双手是垂在身侧还是叠放在腹部。

“离我远一点。”阴影说。

迈尔斯停在原地，慢慢地举起双手，那人的声音听着有种诡异的共振。“嘿，我是个学生，不会伤害别人，我可以帮你。”

有那么一瞬间他也觉得这句自白漏洞百出，但阴影没出言嘲讽，也没掏出9mm崩他的脑袋，他把这看作默许旁人靠近的信号，收起伞放在背后，尽量让自己的脚步声清晰可闻。

首先看到一双靴子，参加庆典或演电影会穿的那种——或许是皮革反射的光泽，犯罪分子不会穿得这么显眼，他放松了一些；接着他意识到那同样是个黑人男性，不那么壮硕，但也不那么纤细，至少不会因为陌生来者的肤色和性别感到恐惧和戒备。脸仍然掩藏在最深的阴影里，相信对方也不希望透露自己的ID。

“你没受伤？”迈尔斯惊奇道。

“谁告诉你的？”这句低沉了许多，很短，仍有些微妙的怪异，像经过电磁转换后略微失真的效果。

他耸耸肩，“我以为自己是来帮忙处理伤口，看来你自己也很好。”

“我需要一个安全屋。”

“我家里很安全，”他回答得很快，可能是越来越快的心跳催促着不假思索地说话，“但我要知道你是谁。”

“你为谁工作？你说你是个学生，要么不是真的学生，要么你没理解我的意思。他们不收学生，没有机构会冒险收学生。所以你住那儿……有多安全？东西齐吗？”

“你要的是政府的安全屋，还是只想要个藏身之所？”迈尔斯学着雄狮威慑对手那样提高了音量，把“安全”和“屋”这两个词咬得很开，“自说自话之前先告诉我你的身份，给我个名字，就一个名字。不然我怎么称呼你？”

“……巴恩斯，”阴影说，“帕克·巴恩斯。”

说不上是失望还是什么，迈尔斯感到肾上腺素在血液中褪去，好了，现在他捡了个百分之百的麻烦，他腾出左手伸出去，右手还握着伞柄，如果发生不测还能用尖顶戳爆对方的喉咙，尽管他对自己的肌肉和反应速度不那么自信。那人犹豫了一会儿，借他的力量站起来，皮肤摸起来像冰凉而粗糙的玻璃，令他无比好奇的半张脸藏在风衣领子下，上半张脸终于在月光下显出一些轮廓。

他感到声带上压着硬块。

“我早就该明白，”迈尔斯的伞滚进了河道，他捏紧对方宽大的手掌，生怕他逃跑似的，“帕克？认真的？”

帕克眯起了眼睛，可能也抿住了嘴唇，他没想到会被问到这个问题，“我应该认识你吗？”

“OK，OK，我理解，你们这样的人总有很多秘密，难言之隐，是吧？”

大学生手上丝毫不放松，帕克也没有挣脱，顺从地跟着他走，他们滑稽地像闹别扭的亲子那样一前一后，不知道要去哪儿，就只是用无人的街道消化两人之间的尴尬。

“对不起，我应该认识你吗？”帕克不依不饶。

“你确定要顶着这张脸问，麦考尔先生？”他头也不回，对那张熟悉的脸上迷茫的表情很是抵触，但既然对方执意要装傻，他也只能跟着抱怨两句，而不是破坏气氛地倒一堆苦水，什么他默默难过了很久，好好地遵守了诺言，没有出席葬礼很抱歉，之类的。他突然意识到，罗伯特·麦考尔有前科，十几年前他就策划过假死，让这个身份彻底从档案上抹去，再跑到没有摄像头和监视的地方助人为乐，所以今天本已死去的麦考尔换个名字换身行头再次出现也不是件怪事。

咖啡馆还在营业，女服务员弯着腰背对透明的窗户，迈尔斯的座位上还摆着柠檬水和彻底冷掉的美式，他不想被认出来，用包挡住脸，拉着帕克快速走到从咖啡馆里看的盲区。他希望把这个混蛋留得久一点，再久一点，直到心里那股冲动、愤懑酿制出的酸味儿让他彻底脱敏。要怎么做？

“到我家来。”他重申。

“我正在跟你走，”帕克抬了抬他们相连的手示意，“你要是怕我跑掉，可以把我铐起来。”

“我没有手铐。”

“我有。”

“你为什么会有？”他觉出点不对来，“我为什么要把你铐起来？我又不是警察！”

“我曾经是警察。”他以为帕克在说笑话，但前警察一本正经，“我以为我们之间有一些误会，现在正要去解决？”

迈尔斯惊呆在原地，他从未如此直观地从麦考尔那儿感受到陌生和荒谬，尤其当它们同时出现，显得麦考尔——现在是帕克——什么都不记得了似的。他胸口的伤痕也跟着一起恼怒地灼痛起来，在经历了这一切之后，他怎么能轻描淡写概括为“误会”？像回到了五岁时盯着父亲最后离家而去的背影，他不顾一切地大喊起来，“你——”紧接着刻意压低声音，短短的几个字被尴尬的转折隔断，“不许——你不会离开。向我保证。”

“我保证，”帕克并不逃避他的眼神，“我没有别的地方可去。”

他早就不住在那幢有花园的楼栋了，如果帕克有哪怕一点点的好奇，也会在这个话题上寒暄，说说他们在墙上共同完成的壁画，说说他们共同的邻居。年长男人看上去更疲惫一些，但他裹着绿色风衣坚持在门口站得笔直，迈尔斯让他进来、坐在沙发上，他才遵从这两个明确的指令，大学生半嘲讽地打趣他：“你不检查一下窃听器？”他微微转了转眼珠，说没这个必要，观察环境的视线一视同仁地不在任何物品上多作停留，厨房，书架，茶杯，《追忆似水年华》。

“我以为你会住在布兰特岩。”

他差点从沙发上弹起来。“……我不会再回马萨诸塞了，我在这里上学。”

“所以你知道那个地址。”

“什么？”

“你和‘他’是什么关系？”

迈尔斯被彻底弄糊涂了，他难以置信地盯着年长男人看，但后者的眼神和表情都陌生得可怕，他仍然感觉很安全，没有威胁，但不再全然地信任。他看向摆在帕克面前没动过的水杯，没有说话。

“我对你没有印象，”帕克突然凑近，掰过黑人少年的脸，从他褐色的眼睛里看到掩饰得不那么好的惊愕和恐惧，“他们没有孩子。你多大了？你在D.C.读书，家乡或许在麻州——你是个大学生。仅仅十年过去不可能突然冒出来一个大学生。但你就像恨一个无情抛弃孩子的父亲一样恨‘他’。”

迈尔斯从喉咙里挤出三个字：“……‘他’是谁？”

“罗伯特·麦考尔特工，你叫他什么？麦考尔？麦考尔先生？”

但是你和麦考尔先生长得一模一样！他想要这么说，但理智掐灭了说话的勇气，仔细一看，帕克要年轻些，右边的眉角没有那道浅浅的疤痕，更重要的是声音，不那么平和自然，或者说更有棱角，麦考尔先生并没有透露过自己的家庭，谁说他不会有个孪生兄弟呢？他只提起过自己的亡妻，还没来得及回忆完他们之间的故事，他就在躺椅上沉沉睡去了，并且再也没有醒来。罗伯特·麦考尔死于枪伤感染，两年前他就确认并接受了这个事实。

帕克松开了他，大概注意到了他眼眶里积蓄的湿润，“冷静点，男孩，我正要向你说明。”

说罢，他无意识地吞咽了一下，从后腰枪套里抽出格洛克（迈尔斯甚至没看清他的动作），抵着自己的额头扣下了保险和扳机！

正常人会溅出喷涌的血液，但迈尔斯看到了蓝色，像钴蓝颜料，或是阴暗灯光下盛在低球杯中的鸡尾酒，黏稠得只能在空气中划出一个微小的弧度，就重归那滩死水。

这一刻的时间仿佛是静止的，迈尔斯在巨大枪声的余音中跳了起来，语无伦次地大喊大叫，他想去拿急救箱、打急救电话，但那是在额头上近距离开枪射击，最后他只好惶然无措地凑上去，大脑一阵一阵地发蒙，帕克在想什么？他疯了吗？为什么他总要离开得这么突然？接着年轻的学生看到那个洞穿的圆形伤口，流着诡异的近乎凝固的蓝色血液，本应死去的帕克仍然睁着眼睛平静地看他。“对不起？”他指向玻璃杯问道。

迈尔斯张大嘴巴，帕克伸出手握住玻璃杯，杯壁突兀地出现一块不规则的缺口，蓝色的流液像看不见的虫子快速蚕食着那一小片无机物。他再看向额头上的伤口时，它已经愈合得像从未有过一样。

“我会赔你杯子的，”帕克说，“如你所见，我已经不是完全的人类了。”

接着他说了些研究所和他自己的事情。迈尔斯只关心麦考尔的死活，帕克的非人之躯吓到了他，但那些像颜料一样的液体令他微微地兴奋。一些“融合”“学习”“模块”之类听不懂的词语被他自动忽略了，“对不起，”他忍不住出声打断，看到那张比麦考尔年轻一些但一模一样的脸露出不知所措的迷茫神色，心脏又痉挛了一下，“不，我只是……你认识麦考尔先生？”

帕克盯着他，“我只是很熟悉他是个怎样的人。”

“他是真的离开了？”

“我没有……”帕克想说什么，又闭上嘴，换了一种措辞，“我有12年没见过他了。”

很奇怪，迈尔斯仍然认为帕克像学习模仿人类的机器在组合句子，所以常有模式切换的错乱，但这一刻他觉得帕克一直都能理解隐喻。只有人类会隐喻。他站了起来，帕克也站起来，他伸手抓住前警察的风衣领子，上面有一种新衣服都有的库房和化学品的味道，用两条细瘦的手臂接触这具坚硬又脆弱的身体，帕克也回抱上来，一只手安抚地拍了拍他，另一只僵硬地停在他的后背上。他在这股特殊的味道里用力地抽了一下鼻子，冰冷的类人皮肤带来的温度像在两米深的消毒池里下沉，但没有谁的衣服被沾湿，他还站在自己公寓的客厅里。

* * *

他们开了盏灯，辛格才勉强看清他在什么地方，杂乱的接线，生锈的金属架，他在一张硬床上，手上摸到一层厚厚的灰。那两人嘀嘀咕咕去启动了什么，他远远看见蓝色的屏幕迟缓地闪烁了足有十分钟，才呈现出新画面。

“你带了？”麦克压低声音。

“无时无刻不在身边。”林登梅尔把一个充满棱角的块状物放进老式驱动。Sid在十几年的时间过去后没有更新迭代，还是6.7版本，他待在那一方小盒子里睡了这么久，再次醒来的时候甚至不适应新的软件：“你们换设备了？”他吊在空中摸了摸空气，变出一架梯子，从上面爬到下面，“这屏幕太大了！几乎没有边界！”

“我以为你们的世界里没有‘边界’。”

他没期待Sid会认真回答，但Sid显然憋坏了，迫不及待地找人说话，“不，我们有，”他眯着眼睛指了指远方的地平线，“你们设计的时候画一条虚拟的‘系统边界’，显而易见，对我们来说也是一个束缚概念。越过那条线就是荒芜的脏数据，我们就是知道，所以从不越界。”

“你看起来过得不错。”麦克围着屏幕绕了一圈，Sid也跟着他转圈。

“嗯哼，Sheila真的很辣，我梦里一直在想她。我们的奇迹男孩呢？他居然会错过我苏醒的重要时刻？”

林登梅尔没搞懂他说的是谁，只好猜测Sid的目的与他们一样单纯：“我们会暂时借给你躯体，就像他们对帕克做的那样，找到他就回来，你熟知他的行动。没有人会发现。”

“有什么好处？”

“自由行动的权利。”

“成交。”Sid不知何时戴了顶黑色礼帽，还往自己的眼睛下贴了一圈假睫毛，“所以和Sheila一样倒霉的姑娘是谁？让我看看——噢，是位先生。”

艾伦·辛格的意识已经在涣散边缘，他们之前给他注射一针镇静剂，可能过期了，他感到自己仍然害怕得不住摇晃床边护栏，手上的尼龙束线带在挣扎中收得更紧。林登梅尔不太熟练地抽走了两大管血，换进去眼熟的蓝色液体，他的上臂痉挛起来，凉意比想象更快地覆盖全身。矮个子司机赶紧给他套上一个接了很多线的柔软的镂空头罩，他忍不住大喊，但声音像没有传递出去似的，大张着嘴无声地尖叫，等那些凉意流到了脖颈和后脑，生理反应才安静下来。林登梅尔把Sid 6.7融进纳米机器群，向麦克解释道：“十几年前的老方法，改造帕克的时候直接埋进大血管就可以。”然后飞快地把蓝金色的混合物渡给可怜的辛格。

“你们给帕克掺了什么？”麦克负责盯着纳米机器群的监视屏，一切状态良好。

“政府要求的东西。他们提供了一些殉职的警探和特工体检留下的存档，要求我们做个试验。除了巴恩斯，谁和这些材料相性最好？他还多次进过虚拟环境，没有人比他更合适。”林登梅尔挖苦道。

他们掐着表，坐在一旁等了一会儿，没有政府和研究所的允许，他们也是头一回做这样的尝试。

“我头很痛。”辛格一动不动地说。林登梅尔示意麦克在门外等他，刚刚重塑的杀人硬件第一件事是表达自己的不适，很有可能控制不住自己的理智和力量，他还能让Sid冷静下来。Sid扭了扭自己的脑袋，掰断右手手指，又向林登梅尔借一把枪，吃了一些试管和烧杯。他跳下床，摸了把身上属于艾伦·辛格的乱糟糟的廉价西装：“呃，这家伙品味真不怎么样。”

博士递上刚刚从辛格钱夹里搜走的ID和家庭照片，Sid盯着微笑如出一辙的两位金发碧眼女郎（其中一个只是三岁的女孩）：“他是个什么？走私毒品的？”

“绿地酒店经理。”博士答道。

“我还从来没扮演过疼爱妻女的好男人，”Sid端详着镜中全然陌生的脸，艾伦·辛格比他的虚拟形象更高、更瘦，头发的金色更深，留了一些胡子，从没处理过体毛，是个无论外貌还是气味都会直接淹没在人潮里的普通男人，“他在深层意识里睡得很死，不关心自己的死活，看起来也没那么爱他的家人。还是帕克的反应更有意思——我希望他准备了新的家人。”

林登梅尔皱着眉，“我们的目的不是无关人等。”

“但他的弱点是。你不想找到他了吗？”

Sid什么也没做，但本应懦弱的辛格换了个灵魂似乎随时都能让他不寒而栗，他再次庆幸自己站在两百多个杀人魔这边。

他扭头问门外的麦克：“我们的犯罪心理学家怎么样了？”

麦迪逊·卡特女士过得不太好。她和帕克在绿地酒店分手后，拿着帕克借特工的身份和门路搞来的伪造证件，准备依照他的建议飞去东南亚“度假”。登机前安保在她的行李里看见了标着研究所logo的盒子，声称研究所所有人员出境都要事先报备，但他们没收到任何申请。她不能放弃那些行李，只能买好压缩饼干和水，窝在旅馆里等待四天后诺福克港口开船，搭法国的集装箱货轮，一个月后在新加坡下船。

她脚腕上有点皮肉擦伤，帕克在酒店做了简单处理，她不知道怎么做到包扎得那么干净，只好手忙脚乱地有样学样，帕克没有联系她，很久以前留给她的联系方式也不能用，好在负责人林登梅尔博士因为一些私人恩怨不愿求助警方，她还不用躲避监控四处逃亡。不同于林登梅尔等人的预料，偷走模块不是帕克的主意，是她难以容忍，试图曝光，作为复仇的手段——多年前她的女儿差点死在Sid 6.7手下，现在最好的朋友之一帕克也成为了实验的牺牲品。帕克并不感到意外，还帮了不少忙，他留在特区就是为了制造模块不会离开美利坚的假象。

帕克作为自然人的刑期前几年已经结束，政府没有理由再限制他的人身自由，只好要求每月接受研究所的全身检查；脑内的芯片在改造时顺手除去，否则纳米机器群刚进入体内就会开始转化反应，对大脑造成不可逆的损伤。她很高兴帕克摆脱了政府的永久监视，但脑子里凭空塞进几份意识的后遗症比想象得还要缓慢而可怕，他无法入睡，靠硅元素重塑尚能维持健康人的体面。她动身前的那一夜，悄悄摸进他的房间留下告别信，帕克一动不动躺在沙发上，睁着眼睛，意识在活跃和假寐中拉扯，麦迪逊猛地吓了一跳，但他什么也没说，僵硬地转动眼珠，麦迪逊关上门时，他还在盯着除了条纹塑纸什么也没有的天花板。

“这很好解释，”第二天早餐帕克托着餐盘坐在她对面，“他们说纳米机器一定程度上受大脑信号控制，但进入睡眠后我控制不了我自己的大脑，会有一些……麻烦。吓到你我很抱歉。”

对此，迈尔斯并不接受解释。现在他们坐在圆桌直径的两侧，迈尔斯面前是两片烤焦了的吐司，帕克在搅拌碗里的牛奶和浮着的麦片。他盯着帕克黑色的手背、浅色的指腹和手掌，帕克的肤色泛着一点日晒的棕红，而麦考尔先生是灰黑色的。帕克显然已经习惯了这样的打量（尽管他并不喜欢），不抬头地瞟了一眼面色凝重的大学生，“我可以跟你分享早餐。”

迈尔斯飞快地截断话头，“这里是安全的，你为什么不信任我？”

“除非你对我抱有同样的信任。”

“我有。”

“如果你称‘半夜闯进他人房间’为一种信任，带其他女孩儿来家里过夜的时候可别那么快交出它。”

迈尔斯涨红了脸，仿佛每次帕克加快语速他都会激动起来，“我没有带其他女孩来过。我没有带任何人来过——除了你。”

“对你单调的大学生活表示遗憾，”帕克没表现出多少诚意，“你还想知道什么？你熟人的事昨天我已经足够坦诚了。如果你只是想质问我为什么大晚上不睡觉，我不是完全的人类，‘仿生人会梦见电子羊吗’？改造人能够入睡吗？”

迈尔斯噎住了，但他不想放弃追问，生怕之后再也无法从帕克口中撬出什么信息，“我们每人向对方提一个问题，被提问的人必须回答，我们都问过了才可以进入下一轮。”

帕克从鼻子里嗤了一声，“我没什么好问的。”

“你可以问我麦考尔先生这十年在做什么。”迈尔斯看向盘子边缘磕到的缺角，咬着吐司含混道。他以为帕克会拒绝，他们在长相上那么相像，甚至很有可能帕克·巴恩斯就是照着前政府特工的模子做的，而现在这个仿制品有了自我意识，以及对“它们”来说过于夸张的性格，他的口音甚至都比麦考尔更贴近黑人。迈尔斯从未关心过政府掌握的技术已经到了哪一步，那些信息不是对他们开放的。

“好吧，”帕克停下了搅拌，看上去兴致缺缺，“从你开始。”

迈尔斯清清嗓子，“昨天晚上为什么在那里？”

“研究所的负责人正在全城通缉我，昨晚我已经解释过。你怎么和麦考尔认识的？”

“我读高中的时候他住在我公寓隔壁，我们在楼下花园里搭上了话。”

“他主动向你搭话？”

“我……”迈尔斯想起法蒂玛花园的那幅壁画，他还在右下角留了自己设计的标记，他只和麦考尔先生提过那代表什么意思，“不，该我了——你的家人，都有谁？”

“妻子，女儿，死于爆炸。父母和兄弟都在老家，很久没有联系了。”

“我很抱歉……为什么会有爆炸？”

“第二个问题，”帕克拖长了音节，“已经到第二个问题了。罗伯特·麦考尔怎么死的？”

“不小心中了高塔上的狙击，没有及时处理，伤口感染。”

帕克不敢置信，身体往迈尔斯的方向前倾，“就这样？”

“就这样。你很惊讶吗？”

“这不可能，”前警察仿佛和麦考尔很熟似的喃喃道，“我宁愿相信他是被背叛的。以他的身体素质和受过的训练……等等，已经十年过去了……”

“因为我也在场。”

迈尔斯不愿看对方疑惑而急切的眼神，他没经历过庭审或讯问，罗伯特·麦考尔是个档案上已经确认死亡的数据，真实的死亡只不过使数据重新回归正确；但在臆想的审判中，他已经重复了上百遍认罪供词，以至于这个瞬间不再让他生起忏悔的波动，只有麻木的死水：“他们把我绑在后备箱里，拿我的安危威胁他服从，那个高塔上的狙击手——我记得他也是带我来的司机——把一颗子弹打碎汽车尾灯再穿过我的胸腔。麦考尔先生打开后备箱的时候拖着左腿，满脸死人溅上去的血，但看上去像是完好无伤，什么事也没有。我急促地喘气，他让我冷静下来，叫了急救，从宅子里翻出止血绷带。后来我就没有意识了。我可能在医院里睡了很久，醒过来时身边没有一个人，没有妈妈，也没有该死的父亲，麦考尔先生的那个作家朋友过来看望了一次，他说会帮助我上大学，这套公寓都是我的，但我们都关心的那个人已经死了。”

只有他，抗拒去医院，无法进食，无法入眠，睁开眼就看到刺眼的手术灯，而一旦闭上，身边就是闷热不透气的汽车后备箱，他缩在一边，腿和脊背怪异地扭曲着，双手绑在背后，随时会有子弹落下。无名者早上挂着吊瓶进来，凌晨蒙着白布抬走，他以为自己要步哥哥的后尘，死在医院角落没人打理的病床上，带着嵌进胸腔撕裂血肉的异物，他付不起医药费，没有家人的庇护，还是那个素不相识的作家鳏夫悄悄给他结了账单。出院后，他还是艺术学院的学生。

他只听见自己一个人在呼吸，心脏的跳动在整个躯体里振荡回响，他试图让它平缓下来。帕克一直没有说话，把放在他手边的纸巾盒往迈尔斯的方向推了推，“下一个问题。”

“你和麦考尔先生……究竟是什么关系？”

“他现在就是我，”帕克指向自己的额头，又指着心脏上方的位置，那里是手术时埋进模块的地方，“没有近十年记录的罗伯特·麦考尔此时就在我的意识内。”


End file.
